objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
MePhone4
About MePhone4 is an announcement phone who lives In Object Main Land. He was turned into a monster. He is the threat of Lake Island (Night). Appearance Normal MePhone4 is a black rectangular phone with a silver casing surrounding his sides. On one side, he has two volume buttons and a ringer switch, and on his top is a power button. He has a large screen on his front which has a glowing blue wallpaper. He has two cameras, one on his front and back, as well as a receiver above his screen, and a home button below it. On his back is a large white Meeple logo. Monster MePhone4 is a tall, black, skinny humanoid with blood-covered hands, sharp claws, sharp teeth and bloody scratch marks on his body. He has a crack in his screen where his right eye should be. Resurrected MePhone4 is a Personality Normal MePhone4 is the host of Inanimate Insanity. Created by Meeple, he appears nice to many; however, MePhone4 has been shown to be shrewd and intelligent. For example, when he decides that the team captains (Lightbulb and Balloon) cannot compete in the challenge in The Arena Of Death, and cares only about lawsuits when Marshmallow is sent to Mars in Marsh on Mars. He enjoys creating harsh and difficult challenges for the competitors to compete in. He has shown signs of benevolence, especially during holidays, as in The Snowdown, he awarded Team Chickenleg in the Christmas tree challenge with their modest tree, as opposed to Team Epic's commercialized tree. He has also been shown to be able to compromise, as seen when he allows MePhone4S to co-host in The Tile Divide. He has a severe eating disorder, as he eats many of the cookies (or other prizes) that are supposed to be given out at Elimination Time! or any other time, and instead, replaces them with other unique prizes. Monster He is VERY Insane and psychopathic, he almost NEVER stops smiling, it‘s EXTREMELY rare to see him stop smiling! Surprisingly, he can be calm at some point. He also likes to build robots (Mostly DroidPhones) in his spare time. He hated Steve Cobs so much that he as driven to insanity and killed Cobs, then eating him half way afterwards. After the event of Cobs, he started to become a cannibal to every Non-Hostile person/object. Ressurected He’s still insane and psychopathic, but he notably got even more aggressive. He couldn’t even control his cannabalistic instinct and started to feed off Hostile Monsters as well! He craves for more blood everyday! He then started to make rituals in any room that he is in and kills everyone who insults him and/or his work, messes up his rituals (On purpose), interrupt him while he’s making rituals, etc. Whenever someone accidentally messes up his work, he doesn’t kill them, but tortures them. He usually never says a word to anyone.... but if he does.... they’ll most likely not wake up tomorrow (mostly be dead). He has a demonic voice but can change his voice at any time he wants, he can also copy other people’s voices to try and lure others to him. He can get a bit suicidal at sometimes and cut himself with a knife (or a machete). He still likes to make robots in his spare time though. Abilities * MePhone4 can bring back any dead contestant (if he wants to) by simply clicking on a picture of them. * He can make any object appear, such as a tree. He used this to create the challenges for Mazed and Confused, Kick the Bucket, and Alternate Reality Show. Trivia * His Old Appearance In SlendyBFDI 2. * His New Appearance In SlendyBFDI 3. * In SlendyBFDI 2, He's based off of Donald from Donald: a Horror Story. * In SlendyBFDI 3, He's based off of SCP-096 (The Shy Guy) from SCP Containment Breach. * He Appears In SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected. * In SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected, Annihilation, and etc, he is based off the aliens in A Quiet Place * He‘s also an Easter egg In SlendyBFDI 3 * He, Ice Cube, Marker, and Snowball are the only cannibals. Sound Files His Scream Gallery Stalker MePhone 4 Icon (Lake island).png|An Unused of Classic From Previous Update. MePhone4.png|The Original MePhone4. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:SlendyBFDI II Category:Males Category:Meeples Category:Skinny Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Objects Category:Hosts Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Evan’s Victims __NOEDITSECTION__